They Cry
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Maybe we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could've been avoided... But now there's nothing left to do but let our tears out.


They cry.

Tears drip from their bloodshot eyes into the grass below, and they shake like a leaf in the wind from the cold of the night. They're clinging to each other as if for dear life – and all they have is a blanket to cover their bodies, too. Their clothes were hanging up over a fire to dry, so to one another they were completely bare – though it held no meaning at this point. As they huddled together, bare skin pressed against bare skin, their tears never once stopped. The others around them felt sorry for the twins, but what was to be done about the sight they had seen with their own eyes? What was to be done about the tragedy that had just befallen their family? There was nothing to be done and a life had been lost – they knew that the twins wouldn't be the same after all was said and done. What was taken could not be given back.

That was why they cried like they did – they had seen something horrible; been right there as it happened. They saw her die when they were only a few feet away.

They had been on their way home after a visit to their grandfather's house – everything had started out well enough, too. Everything was peaceful and fine while they took their time reaching home once again – they hadn't a care in the world so long as they reached home by nightfall. This was their downfall, ultimately. Everything had been fine until, in the darkening evening, there were explosions and the forest went up in flames as a result. Lucas and Claus ran with their mother into hiding, just out of reach of the inferno that leapt in every direction. They ran near a river, thinking that they would be safe from the fire there until it was extinguished. All three were sure the flames were already being put out, so all that remained was the fact that they would have to wait until they were rescued.

It would've gone fine if that had been the only thing to happen – it would have spared the agony, heartbreak and tears. All three would have left unscathed and life may have continued on in a normal fashion. Everything would've been fine – but it wasn't.

The ground started to shake – though this time it wasn't from the bizarre explosions they had felt before. This time, it was something much more horrifying – something that neither twin would ever forget for as long as they lived. There were loud snapping sounds as trees were knocked over with seemingly no effort at all. The ground – it was beginning to shake as if a powerful earthquake was rocking the entirety of the island, and the twins were absolutely terrified. Their mother did what she could to calm them, but they simply hid behind her and cried as they huddled together. Too many things were happening at once and none of them could quite understand just what was happening. None of them could see what was to happen next, either.

An unnatural seeming roar emanated from nearby and, all too quickly, it was upon them. A glowing red eye focused in upon them from the dark and then charged, jaws wide open. It moved too fast for all three to get away – Hinawa seemed to innately know this once she saw it coming. She turned as quickly as she could and, in an almost self-sacrificial act to protect her children, shoved both of them into the rushing river. She did so just in time, as well. Just as Lucas and Claus were pushed into the river together, a scream tore from Hinawa's throat as she was grabbed by the drago and her chest pierced by one of its massive fangs. Both of them witnessed it as they were rushed downstream.

They'd been crying nonstop since they were found washed up together, freezing and without their mother. Of course they would be – they'd just witnessed their mother having her life taken from her. They witnessed something that would plague their every dream for the rest of their life and there was nothing that could be done.

When their father finally comes into view, neither boy says anything and just lets their tears drip down into the grass. They're both in shock, but their father doesn't know that as he kneels down in front of them. He looks at one and then the other, saying,

"Are y'all okay, boys...? Where's yer mother?"

Neither responds to the questioning – how could they? How could they answer when they'd seen it all happen in such a horrific way? They were both in shock and the only sound that came from them was Claus whispering something under his breath over and over again. Lucas was deathly silent as his tears fell from his eyes, and it occurred to their father that he wouldn't be getting any answers from them. The silence and unwillingness to even look him in the eye worried him greatly. Had something happened to their mother – his wife?

Their father was called over away from them, but the twins weren't listening to the words that were being said anymore. They turned, following the direction of their father as he left their side and spoke with another villager. Was he going to tell of what'd happened to their mother? Claus drew Lucas a bit closer and Lucas buried his face against Claus' shoulder. They knew it wouldn't be pretty, what was about to happen. Even in their shock, they only had each other and needed to support one another more than ever before. They didn't hear the words that left the lips of the other villager, but they knew exactly what had been spoken when shock and pain overtook their father's expression and he fell to his knees.

Claus' grip on Lucas tightened, even if the ginger was unaware of what he was doing. More words were spoken and it seemed to enrage their father – it was almost odd, too, since he had never been the sort to become angry or violent. To a point, it was probably justifiable, though.

When their father rose to his feet once again, there was shouting all about and before either twin could see what was happening, a villager ran in front of them and covered their eyes. God forbid their father shatter their already incredibly fragile mental states. Only minutes passed before Lucas and Claus saw their father again, knocked out and being taken away to the jail on a stretcher. As the villager who had covered their eyes moved away, the twins saw the damage their father had caused. Some villagers were being bandaged, complaining about how their father was a lunatic that needed to be locked up – they'd forgotten that Lucas and Claus were present, apparently. Despite all of what happened, neither boy moved even an inch as they held each other tightly.

They had lost someone who was close to them – someone who meant the world to them and was the center of their entire universe. The metaphorical queen of the household, one could say, and she was gone in an instant.

As they cry, it was justified in the eyes of those who saw.


End file.
